wonderpetsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bijou Snow Princess Mouse
Bijou (リボンちゃん, Ribon-chan, Ribbon-chan, Spanish "Lacitos) is a female hamster with white fur and blue ribbons. She is a somewhat unworldly hamster who loves her blue ribbons, but she is not above getting dirty when she needs to help her friends and has been known to be generous and helpful. Contentshide Character Friendships Sparkle Oshare Pashmina, Penelope and Sandy Lapis Relationships Hamtaro Boss Notable Episodes Gallery Trivia Character Edit Bijou is owned by Maria who moved to Japan from France. In the Japanese version, she speaks normal Japanese and adds the words "dechuwa" (most likely a hamster version of "desu wa") at the end of her sentences, while the English version of Bijou has a French accent. Oshare also adds "dechuwa" at the end her sentences, perhaps because they both hail from France. Boss has a huge crush on Bijou, but she is not aware of this and seems to view him more as a big brother figure. Bijou's best friends are Pashmina, Penelope, and Sandy. They know about Bijou's crush on Hamtaro. FriendshipsEdit SparkleEdit Bijou, like the other Ham-Hams, sees Sparkle as a good friend and is happy whenever she visits. Bijou knows about Sparkle's crush on Hamtaro and is, of course, a little jealous about it. The two become rivals in A Valentine Battle! but make up and become friends in the end. Oshare Edit Oshare is a friend of Bijou from France. Not much is known about their friendship or how they met. Oshare does, however, seem to treat Bijou similarly to most other hamsters. Pashmina, Penelope and Sandy Edit Bijou's best friends. It isn't obvious where the friendship sprouted from, but the four girls are always seen together and seem to have a very strong friendship. Let's Dance LapisEdit Bijou and the other Ham-Hams took an immediate liking to Lapis. Bijou once thought Lapis had a crush on Hamtaro after she saw Lapis kiss him on the cheek as a “thank you”, and spent a whole episode trying to keep them away from each other. Relationships Edit HamtaroEdit Bijou has a crush on Hamtaro, but he is completely clueless about it. In the first episode, Bijou winks at Hamtaro after he sings and dances for her with Oxnard and Boss. Her crush on him becomes stronger in Come Out, Bijou! after Hamtaro compliments her ribbons. Bijou’s crush on Hamtaro becomes more obvious after Bijou's Favorite Ribbon, which is an episode centered around Bijou’s feelings for him. There are a few more cases of Bijou’s crush in episodes such as I Want To See You, Bijou!, and Satisfied Bijou, in which they go on a “date” (though Hamtaro doesn’t quite understand what a date is). In A Valentine Battle! she competes for Hamtaro's love against Sparkle and Oshare. Despite this, Hamtaro still retains a childish outlook on love. Although he cares about Bijou and considers her a close friend, he does not return her crush, and his feelings for her are purely platonic. Boss Edit Boss has a crush on Bijou, however, she is unaware of this. She attributes the attention he pays her to simple generosity. She does care about Boss and values his friendship, but he is more like a brother to her. Boss sparks many attempts to win her over, even if some mean risking seasickness. The relationship is poked at less and less as the series goes on. Notable Episodes Edit Come Out, Bijou! (#4) Bijou's in Danger! (#12) Bijou's Favorite Ribbon (#15) Let's Cross the Rainbow! (#33) Farewell Bijou! (#36) The Fresh Summer Breeze! (#58) The Animal Hospital (#71) A Wonderful Santa Claus! (#77) Maria's Birthday Party (#87) The Tale of Princess Bijou (#104) Bijou's Memorable Picture Book (#132) I Want To See You, Bijou! (#168) Bijou's Love Rival! (#197) Cupid Sparkle! (#208) The Changing Mirror (#216) Satisfied Bijou (#269) A Valentine Battle! (#289) GalleryEdit See also:Bijou/Gallery TriviaEdit The name "Bijou," is French for "small, exquisitely wrought trinket" as well as 'jewel' in French. It is used as the word "small" in English. In the French dub of the anime, Bijou comes from Russia instead of France. In Volume 1 of Tottoko Hamutaro: Hamuchanzu de Gozaimachu!, Bijou is Penelope's older sister. Category:Female Characters Category:Mouses Category:White Characters Category:Winter Pets Category:Characters who wear Bows Category:Princesses Category:Characters who wear Hats Category:Royalty Category:Wonder pet